dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Class
A Class, sometimes called a Job, is a specialization chosen by players when they create their Player Characters. Each class has its own advantages and disadvantages. The World Classes In the original version of The World, there were six classes. *Blademaster *Heavy Axeman *Heavy Blade *Long Arm *Twin Blade *Wavemaster The World Expansion Packs As The World released more expansion packs, more classes were introduced. *Archer (Official name and status unknown) *Knuckle Master (Tentative English name) *Werewolf (Not a primary class - available only through the "Class Change" campaign) The World R:2 Classes In the year 2015, a fire destroyed most of The World's data, and the remains had to be spliced together with another game CC Corp was working on to create The World R:2. This new game has mostly different classes from The World, often now called Jobs. *Adept Rogue *Blade Brandier *Macabre Dancer *Edge Punisher *Flick Reaper *Harvest Cleric *Lord Partizan *Shadow Warlock *Steam Gunner *Tribal Grappler *Twin Blade Undefined Classes *Dual Gunner (Tentative English name) The World FORCE:ERA Classes There are 34 classes, including base classes, special classes, and progression options. (These classes are placed in 4 different tiers and each tier has its own progression. There remains 2 un-identified stand alone classes. More info to come)thumb|Right|34 class options in [[The World FORCE:ERA]] *Blade Brandier *Knight *Paladin *Lord Partizan *Heavy Axeman *Berserker *Blademaster *Dark Knight *(New Progression Option) *Twin Blade *Archer *Hunter *Steam Gunner *Ranger *(New Progression Option) *Assassin *Ninja *Flick Reaper *Alchemist *Black Smith *Waveuser *(New Special Class) *Wavemaster *Shadow Warlock *(New Special Class) *(New Progression Option) *Macabre Dancer *Harvest Cleric *(New Special Class) *(New Progression Option) *(New Progression Option) *Tribal Grappler *(New Progression Option) *(New Progression Option) Unsorted Classes *Curse Knight (Tentative English name) *Wave Knight (Tentative English name) *Barbarian (Tentative English name) *Gilgamesh (Tentative English name) *Monk (Tentative English name) *Arts Master (Tentative English name) *Knuckle Master (Tentative English name) *Sage (Tentative English name) *Summoner (Tentative English name) *Elementaler (Tentative English name) *Necromancer (Tentative English name) *Priest (Tentative English name) *Hierophant (Tentative English name) Self Proclaimed Classes or Jobs Some players that find monster fighting dull make up self proclaimed jobs to role-play in. *'Informant': PCs who sell information on how to conquer the game for money. This term is sometimes synonymous with the "Trader" profession. Notable examples would be many members of TaN or characters such as Wiseman. *'Traders': PCs who broker items to be traded. This term is sometimes synonymous with the "Informant" proffession. Notable examples would include (but are not limited to) any Guilds that make use of their Guild Shop, particularly the guild TaN *'Singers and Comedians': PCs who perform on street corners and in dungeons. *'Guard': PCs who voluntarily protect the justice of The World. Notable examples enclude the members of guilds such as the Crimson Knights or Moon Tree. *'Rare Hunter': A collector who seeks anything that is rare or famous. *'''Professional Victim: '''PCs who allow people to attack them and try to kill them for 60 seconds for money. If the opponent wins they get money, and if the PC wins they get paid by the opponent. category: The World * *